RWBY Default
by Madcinder
Summary: Ruby wakes up one day to find Yang has stolen her cape. Now she, with pillow in hand, must hunt down her fiendish sister. Strange creatures prowl the wilderness of Patch, waiting to bite, scratch, and electrocute those who dare wander out of town. Will Ruby reign victorious, or has Yang's rule of anarchy and cape theft truly begun?
1. Ruby's Quest Begins

**Rated T for Fantasy Violence, Mild Suggestive Themes, Mild Language, Mild Blood, and Use Of Alcohol.**

* * *

 _"Remnant. A world of wonders. A world of terrors. The four kingdoms; Vale, Mistral, Vacuo, and Atlas. The untamed lands outside the kingdoms, dominated by monsters. The Grimm are creatures of darkness, without souls. The Huntsmen and Huntresses fight to protect civilization from these ravages. However, even the most brilliant lights will flicker and fade. Perhaps, then, victory lies in the forgotten things. In a smaller, more simple soul."_

* * *

 _There are several types of scenes in this story. First, there is the narration. A narrator explains the more vague parts of the world of Remnant and how they work for Ruby. The rules of this world, so to speak._

 _Second is the main free-roaming part, where Ruby and her party wander the world to find adventure, wherever it may be._

 _Third, the battles. This is where Ruby and her party fight enemies, opponents, or other challenges._

 _Fourth, rewards! After every battle, Ruby and her party receive Experience Points, Career Points, and Lien. These scenes will be brief, only lengthened when a character levels up._

 _Fifth, cut-scenes, in a manner of speaking. Though this story is in no way interactive, there will be a distinct difference between the "gameplay" and the "cut-scenes". Namely, more dialogue._

 _Sixth, the stores. This is where Ruby and her party buy new equipment with the money they've earned. Weapons, clothes, items, and Dust are available in these places. These scenes are short, but offer a break from running around._

 _Finally, Ruby's Diary. This is where Ruby writes down everything she learns about the world around her. Well, not literally everything, but all the important stuff._

 _The story is based off the gameplay of Bravely Default, a game by Square Enix, but with the world and characters of RWBY, a series by RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum._

* * *

 _Diary entry: Characters_

 _Ruby Rose: Ruby is a fifteen-year-old girl from Vale, she lives with her sister, father, and faithful dog on the island of Patch. She attends Signal Academy with her sister, where her father and Uncle Qrow teach._

 _Ruby's stats: Physical Attack, Physical Defense, Aim, and Evasion are at a base value of 10._ _Aura Attack and Aura Defense are at a base value of 0._ _Health Points are at a base value of 50. Aura Points are at a base value of 0._

 _Strength, Vitality, Intelligence, Mind, Dexterity, and Agility are at a base value of 10._

 _Ruby is naturally immune to the Silence status ailment. You can't shut her up._

 _Ruby has no elemental resistances._

 _0 Experience Points, 0 Career Points, 0 Lien. Next Experience Level in 10. Next Career Level in 20. Career choice is Patchworker._

* * *

 _Inventory: **Zilch**._

* * *

 **Chapter One: Ruby Rose**

The sun rose over the horizon on a wonderful Saturday morning. Ruby Rose pushed herself up in her bed, blinking away Sleep. She heard Zwei out in the backyard playing, probably with Taiyang. To Ruby, it was another happy and cheerful day. A day, she knew, that would see her victorious. She was going to start finding materials to build the advanced weapon of her dreams. Her designs were perfect. Crescent Rose...

Getting out of bed, she looked about her room. At the moment, she was unarmed and needed something of a weapon. Really, she just wanted to have things in her inventory. Anything would do at this point. Inspecting everything, she selected various items that might help. A normal gray pillow, a cute puppy face pillow, two chairs, her desk lamp, about forty books off the bookshelf, an empty fish bowl, her diary, a locked tin of cookies, and a box of dog treats. Some of it seemed useful, and some not so much. She put the chairs back right away, stuffing the rest into her inventory. She noted the usefulness of the remaining items.

Ruby's Diary was of obvious use, helping her keep track of what was going on around her. The books could clearly offer some status upgrades or enhance her base values, and she might even learn some resistance or immunity from them. Maybe even some offense moves to go with it. The lamp could be used to inflict Blind on her foes, if used correctly. The fish bowl might offer some Physical Defense as a helmet. The pillows were the most obvious first choice as weapons. The cookies would be great for replenishing health, if only she could find a key to unlock the tin. Finally, she was sure the dog treats could be used to summon Zwei to her side at any given time. She would have to save them for the most desperate times, however.

She would be back at Signal in the coming week, where she would definitely wear her new dress. For now, however, she just needed her standard t-shirt and shorts. Of course, she had to have her red cape as well. She turned to the foot of her bed where her cape was always hanging and found...

It was gone. Only a note remained, and in Yang's handwriting. " _Hey, Rubes! Guess what? If you want your cape, you're gonna have to come and get it! I'm at the usual hangout! Come and see me... if you dare!" -Yang_

Ruby ripped up the note and shook her fist into the air. "Yaaaaaaang!"

Heading down the stairs, she found just the key she was looking for on the table. She used it to quickly unlock the cookie tin to find it contained twenty chocolate chip cookies, and five raisin cookies. She knew the chocolate chip cookies restored 40 HP, and the raisin cookies lowered all base values. She figured the raisin cookies would have to be thrown into Yang's mouth.

Searching through the drawers, Ruby also found a fork and 200 Lien. In the inventory they went. Once she was satisfied, and had her shoes on, she stepped out the back door into the backyard.

 ** _BATTLE!_**

 **Ruby vs Zwei**

Zwei barks, dropping Ruby's to PDef 50%! Zwei rolls over, raising his Evasion to 150%!

Ruby tackles, but misses!

Zwei headbutts Ruby, dealing 1752 damage.

 ** _Ruby's party has been wiped out._**

Ruby got back to her feet, back in the house. She decided it would be best not to challenge Zwei to a duel just yet. Yang first. Ruby equipped her Puppy Pillow and wielded two-handed, raising her PAtk to 12. The Puppy Pillow, in all honesty, wasn't that great of a weapon. But Ruby knew it was specially effective against small animals and big sisters.

Setting out from her house, Ruby made her way along the street towards the edge of the small town. She was headed for the fields of Patch, where wild creatures lurked and Yang waited at the tree on the hill. Ruby would hunt down this menace and return the Ruby Cape to its rightful owner. She entered the Patch Fields, and quite immediately encountered a wild creature.

 _ **BATTLE!**_

 **Ruby encounters one small yellow rat.**

Pichu gets first move.

Pichu headbutts Ruby, dealing 8 damage!

Ruby swats Pichu, dealing 17 damage with a critical blow!

Pichu zaps Ruby, dealing 15 damage!

Ruby swats Pichu, dealing 9 damage!

Pichu fainted.

 ** _VICTORY!_**

 ** _Ruby gains 5 Lien, 3 Experience Points, and 1 Career Point._**

Reaping her rewards, Ruby quickly decided it was in her best interest to dual-wield. She equipped the Gray Pillow, which was much like the Puppy Pillow in that it was effective against small animals, but did not have the special power over big sisters. Holding the Gray Pillow in her left hand, and Puppy Pillow in her right, her PAtk was raised to 14. To make her even more fearsome, she could now attack twice in one move.

Moving further through the fields, she encountered another creature.

 ** _BATTLE!_**

 **Ruby encounters one Pichu.**

Pichu gets first move.

Pichu headbutts Ruby, but Ruby dodges!

Ruby swats Pichu once with each pillow, dealing 7 damage and 15 damage with a critical blow!

Pichu fainted.

 _ **VICTORY!**_

 _ **Ruby gains 5 Lien, 4 Experience Points, and 2 Career Points.**_

Realizing that her HP was getting low, Ruby turned and headed back into the town. She went back to her house and took a moment to rest, healing up from her battles. Her father poured her a glass of milk, then went back out to play with Zwei. Steeling herself for another bout, Ruby prepared her pillows and headed out the door. The hunt for Yang continued.


	2. Purple Creatures

_Ruby's stats:_

 _HP 50  
AP 0  
PAtk 14  
PDef 10  
AAtk 0  
ADef 0  
Aim 10  
Evasion 10_

 _STR 10  
VIT 10  
INT 10  
MND 10  
DEX 10  
AGI 10_

 _Immunities: Silence  
Resistances: None  
EXP 7 (Lvl 1 in 3 points)  
CAP 3 (Lvl 1 in 17 points)  
LIEN 210  
Career choice is Patchworker._

* * *

 _Inventory:_ _ **Gray Pillow (Equipped to Ruby), Puppy Pillow (R), Fish Bowl, Ruby's Diary, Desk Lamp, Chocolate Chip Cookies (20), Raisin Cookies (5), Dog Treats (25)**_

* * *

Before returning to the fields, Ruby made her way to the weapons shop. Surely she could find something of use there. Something to help her combat the beasts of the wild. Shopkeeper Joey greeted her from the counter as she entered.

"Hello Ruby. Here to purchase a mighty weapon for monster-slaying?"

Ruby nodded. "What do you have?"

Quickly, Joey rushed over to a counter and showed Ruby his assortment of weapons. "The Golden Musket boosts Strength. It's a Ranged Physical Attack weapon that is sure to give quick the kick to larger wild animals. It has enhanced Dust and Aura attacks that give it even more power. You can even dual-wield it, though Accuracy suffers a little. It costs just two hundred Lien. Super effective with the Musketeer Career choice."

Ruby looked the elegant gun over, thinking hard about it. "Hmm... how does it do against small yellow electric rodents?"

He smirked. "Well, not the best. Unless you use the enhanced attacks, that is."

"Well... what else do you have?"

Putting the Golden Musket on the shelf, he retrieved a smaller gun. "Black Pistol is a less costly weapon that boosts Speed. It's less powerful, but you can dual-wield without any loss in Accuracy. It has enhanced Dust attacks as well. It costs just one-fifty Lien."

"Yeah... but it doesn't have too great an effect on small yellow electric rodents, does it? Do you have something more close ranged?"

Turning back to the shelf, Joey came back with a sword. "This is the Silver Cutlass. For only one-fifty Lien, it boosts Speed. Can be dual-wielded quite effectively and has good enhanced Dust and Aura attacks. The Paragon Career choice makes it super effective. Effective against nearly every type of enemy."

Looking around Joey at the shelf, Ruby spotted two more weapons. "What are those?"

Following her gaze, he nodded. "The Rose Bow and Fiery Spear. Rose Bow is ranged, so you may not want it right now. Fiery Spear is much more expensive, at four hundred and fifty Lien."

"Oh, well then." She pulled out her Lien. "The Silver Cutlass it is!"

Out a hundred and fifty Lien, but gaining a good weapon, Ruby was confident she could take on the wild beasts now. She equipped the Silver Cutlass in her right hand, holding the Puppy Pillow in the left, raising her Agility and Dexterity both to 16, and her PAtk to a whopping 20. Now she was unstoppable.

Stepping out of the shop, she made her way down the street to the Dust shop. Shopkeeper Jinto greeted her from the counter as she entered.

"We don't have anything in stock, Ruby. Go home."

After quickly being ejected from the Dust shop, Ruby, instead of going home, headed back out to the fields. It was time for round two.

She rushed along through the fields, hoping to find something to test her wits on, and sure enough, just her luck...

 ** _BATTLE!_**

 **Ruby encounters two small purple rats.**

Ruby gets first move.

Ruby swats the first Rattata with the Puppy Pillow, and slashes with the Silver Cutlass, dealing 13 and 21 damage.

Rattata fainted.

The second Rattata bites, but Ruby manages to stay out of its snapping teeth.

Ruby swats the second Rattata with the Puppy Pillow, and slashes with the Silver Cutlass, dealing 9 and 23 damage.

Rattata fainted.

 ** _VICTORY!_**

 ** _Ruby gains 14 Lien, 8 Experience Points, and 2 Career Points._**

 ** _Ruby leveled up! Ruby is now Level 1!_**

Ruby grinned at her success. They couldn't touch her. She raised her sword over her head in victory and shouted a battle cry. This, as it turned out, was not the wisest move, as it attracted unwanted attention from more enemies.

 ** _BATTLE!_**

 **Ruby encounters two Pichus and a purple snake.**

Ruby gets first move.

Deciding to take out the bigger threat first, Ruby swats the Ekans with the Puppy Pillow, then slashes with the Silver Cutlass, dealing 4 and 25 damage.

Pichu headbutts Ruby, dealing 6 damage.

Pichu headbutts Ruby, dealing 7 damage.

Ekans tail-whips Ruby, dealing 18 damage.

Ruby swats and slashes Ekans, dealing 3 and 24 damage.

Ekans fainted.

Pichu headbutts Ruby, but Ruby dodges.

Pichu zaps Ruby, dealing 16 damage.

Ruby swats and slashes Pichu, dealing 20 and 32 damage.

Pichu fainted.

Pichu headbutts Ruby, dealing 6 damage.

Ruby swats and slashes Pichu, dealing 23 and 30 damage.

Pichu fainted.

 _ **VICTORY!**_

 ** _Ruby gains 24 Lien, 14 Experience Points, and 4 Career Points._**

Realizing her health was dangerously low, Ruby... ate a Chocolate Chip Cookie, restoring 40 HP. Her adventure had just begun, and she wasn't about to let some stupid snake ruin it for her.


End file.
